A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for distributing and dispensing or using appliance supplies or products, and in particular to a distribution and dispensing system which facilitates dispensing or using one or more supplies by an appliance, which tracks supply use, which automatically orders supplies as necessary, which facilitates the delivery of supplies to the users, which enables the users to determine supply usage, which enables users to change the supplies, and which reduces the need to store conventional supply containers.
Many households in the United States and throughout the world use supplies or appliance supplies on a daily basis in connection with appliances such as refrigerators, washing machines, clothing dryers, dishwashing machines, water filters, furnaces and humidifiers. Typical appliance supplies include consumable products such as laundry detergents, dish washing detergents, fabric softeners, bleaches, drying sheets, beverages, food products and filters. To maintain an adequate supply of such appliance supplies, consumers must continuously supply their homes with various packaged products. This task can be relatively burdensome for families which experience a large consumption of such products or appliance supplies, in part because the appliance supply containers are often somewhat heavy and the appliance supply containers occupy substantial space in or near the appliances. Additionally, the cost in dollars and the time spent in purchasing such appliance supplies on an annual basis can be significant. Accordingly, there is a need for an appliance supply distribution and dispensing system.
The present invention provides an appliance supply distribution and dispensing system which solves the above problems by enabling users to obtain one or more supplies for an appliance, and which tracks, automatically orders and delivers or distributes the products or supplies used or dispensed by the appliances to the homes of the users of the present system. The appliance supply distribution and dispensing system of the present invention is referred to herein for brevity alternatively as the xe2x80x9csystem,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdistribution system,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdispensing systemxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cappliance supply dispensing system.xe2x80x9d However, the scope of the present invention is not intended to be limited by such abbreviated terms or the use of any other abbreviated terms used herein to describe the present invention or components, steps or processes thereof.
Generally, the system of the present invention includes a plurality of appliance supply dispensing apparatuses housed in a plurality of appliances, at least one order processing system which communicates with the appliance supply dispensing apparatuses through a suitable communication channel and one or more supplier systems which communicate with the order processing system through a suitable communication channel. For purposes of this application, the present invention in part will be described in relation to one appliance supply dispensing apparatus, one ordering processing system and one supplier system. It should be appreciated that the system of the present invention includes a plurality of dispensing apparatuses in the appliances of multiple users, a plurality of order processing systems and a plurality of supplier systems which are preferably, but not necessarily, located in the geographic vicinity of the users to facilitate rapid and less expensive delivery of the ordered appliance supply containers to users of the system. Delivery by local suppliers or distributors will also conform to current business agreements between certain distributors and suppliers.
The appliance supply dispensing apparatus in the appliance is adapted to dispense or use at least one, and depending on the appliance, a plurality of appliance supplies pre-selected by the user. The appliance supply dispensing apparatus preferably includes an appliance supply dispensing or use computer, processor or appliance computer, a user interface panel or terminal (if necessary) connected to the dispensing processor, a dispenser or appliance supply mixing mechanism (if necessary) connected to the appliance supply dispensing processor, and one or more appliance supply mechanisms or apparatuses connected to the dispenser. The appliance supply mechanism preferably includes one or more housings for storing one or more appliance supply containers or the supply itself, and one or more actuators such as pumps or other suitable mechanisms (if necessary) for drawing or otherwise directing the appliance supply from the appliance supply containers or housing. The system of the present invention may be implemented in any appliance which dispenses or uses a consumable product or supply such as a consumable packageable product or supply.
One example of an appliance which may be used in conjunction with the present invention is a washing machine. The washing machine includes a detergent supply mechanism. The detergent supply mechanism includes a housing for storing detergent and preferably one or more detergent supply containers or canisters and a suitable mechanism for releasing the detergent supply from the detergent supply container or housing. The washing machine preferably includes one user readily accessible housing adapted to hold the detergent supply containers. This enables the user to easily change the detergent supply containers. The detergent supply containers are also preferably suitably sized to fit within the housing and are suitably sized for shipment via conventional delivery services.
The detergent dispensing apparatus in the washing machine dispenses the detergent as necessary for each wash or washing cycle. The supply dispensing computer in the washing machine preferably tracks (by timing, number of washes or dispenses or other suitable tracking events) the volume of detergent supply dispensed by the dispenser from each detergent supply container. When the supply levels decrease below a predetermined level (i.e., preferably within three days of depletion based on normal or average usage), the dispensing computer automatically sends an order for one or more new detergent supply containers to the order processing system. When the new detergent supply containers are delivered to the consumer""s home, the consumer replaces the used detergent supply containers with the new detergent supply containers, preferably when the dispensing computer and interface inform the user that the detergent supply or supply is empty. It should be appreciated that the present invention contemplates any suitable supply level indicator such as a light, to inform the user to replace the supply container.
It should also be appreciated that the washing machine (or any appliance in accordance with the present invention) could include multiple dispensing mechanisms (and one or more indicators) for different supplies or products such as different detergents or different types of products (i.e., detergents, bleaches and fabric softeners). The dispensing computer or appliance computer could monitor all of these products or appliance supplies and make the appropriate orders as necessary.
In another example, the system of the present invention may be implemented in a refrigerator where appliance supplies are preferably mixed or combined to form a final product such as a ready to drink beverage. The refrigerator includes a CO2 gas supply mechanism, a drink supply mechanism and a water supply mechanism connected to a dispenser. The CO2 supply mechanism includes a housing for storing one or more CO2 supply containers or canisters and a suitable mechanism for releasing the CO2 gas from the CO2 supply containers. The drink supply mechanism includes a housing for storing one or more drink supply containers or canisters and a suitable mechanism for releasing the drink supply from the drink supply containers. One or more readily accessible housings could be adapted to hold both the drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers. This enables the user to easily change the drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers. The drink supply containers and CO2 supply containers are also preferably suitably sized to fit within the housing and are suitably sized for shipment via conventional delivery services.
The beverage dispensing apparatus in the refrigerator forms the beverages from the water supply, drink supply, and if the drink is carbonated, the CO2 gas supply. The supply dispensing computer in the refrigerator preferably tracks (by timing) the volume of drink supply dispensed by the dispenser from each drink supply container. The dispensing computer may additionally track (by timing) the volume of CO2 gas dispensed from each CO2 supply container. When supply levels decrease below a predetermined level (i.e., preferably within three days of depletion based on normal or average usage), the dispensing computer automatically sends an order for one or more new drink supply containers (and possibly one or more new CO2 supply containers) to the order processing system. When the new drink and CO2 supply containers are delivered to the consumer""s home, the consumer replaces the used drink supply containers with the new drink supply containers and replaces the used CO2 supply containers with the new CO2 supply containers, preferably when the dispensing computer and interface (or other supply level indicator) inform the user that the drink supply or CO2 supply is empty.
The appliance""s dispensing computer or appliance computer and user interface panel or terminal preferably coact to enable the user to register as a user with the order processing system, order additional supplies as desired, and to change the supplies dispensed by the appliance. For instance, if the user wants to try a new supply or product, the user enters such an order through the user interface panel. Furthermore, if the appliance or part thereof such as the dispensing apparatus breaks down or has any mechanical or technical problems, the system can be adapted to automatically order repair services, which causes a repair service to contact the user, determine an acceptable repair date and to repair the appliance on the repair date.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the dispensing computer or appliance computer directly communicates with the order processing systems through communication channels such as existing telephone lines, cable lines, wireless communications or the internet. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dispensing or appliance computer communicates with a home area or home gateway network in the home of the user which facilitates communication between home appliances, audio and visual equipment, and computing devices. Such home gateway networks enable users to monitor and control all of the electronic equipment in their homes. The home gateway network in turn communicates over a suitable communication channel with the order processing systems. It should be appreciated that all of the appliances in a home or business may use the same or different ordering processing systems to order various types of supplies or products.
After an appliance having the dispensing apparatus of the present invention is installed in a user""s home or other location and the dispensing or appliance computer establishes communication with the appropriate order processing system indirectly through the home gateway network or directly through another suitable communication channel, the user uses the user interface panel to select one or more supplies. The system automatically orders appropriate supplies (if the appliance is purchased without such supplies). Preferably within three days, the supply system delivers the ordered supplies to the user and the user installs the supply containers in the appliance supply dispensing apparatus to begin to dispense the supply or products. The dispensing computer monitors the level of supply and orders more supply when the supply reaches certain predetermined levels.
The appropriate order processing system receives and processes orders from a plurality of dispensing or appliance computers and transmits the orders to the appropriate supplier systems which are designated to serve the users. The order processing system generally includes a server or processor for receiving and processing the orders from the dispensing computers and for sending the orders to the supply systems, a data storage device for storing historic order and consumption information as well as appliance supply and other information, access terminals and input/output devices.
The supplier system receives orders from the order processing system for particular users (preferably in a predetermined geographic region) and facilitates the delivery of supplies to such users of the system of the present invention. The supplier system generally includes a server or processor for receiving the selected orders from the order processing system and for facilitating order fulfillment, access terminals and input/output devices. The supplier system also facilitates or provides a deliverer for delivering the supply containers to the user and provides for repair services for the appliances. Any suitable deliverer may deliver the supply container to the user; however, preferably the appliance supplies are delivered by a common carrier such as the postal service, United Parcel Service, Federal Express, etc. It should be appreciated that while the appliance supply containers or canisters could be of any suitable size, in the preferred embodiments of the present invention, they are suitably sized for such commercial shipment and to fit in the appropriate housing in the appliance.
The system of the present invention enables a user or consumer to sample a plurality of various supplies which the user may not ordinarily have the ability to sample or obtain. For a variety of reasons, many supply products are unavailable to consumers in many parts of the United States and in many parts of the world. The system provides an interface through which the user can select any supply which is supplied by the implementor of the system. The present invention makes a plurality of supplies available to the user including supplies not generally available in the user""s geographic area. The present invention thus provides a direct appliance supply distribution system to the user of the system as well as an appliance supply sampling system which enables users of the system to sample products on a regular basis including products or appliance supplies the user would not normally be exposed to.
It should also be appreciated that the present invention prevents waste of supplies and supply containers. The dispensing apparatus enables the user to dispense the exact amount of supply which the user desires and enables the user to easily obtain more supply if desired. The present invention thereby eliminates much of the waste of unfinished supply containers such as carbonated beverages that tend to lose their carbonation or go xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d after the container is opened.
Accordingly, the appliance supply distribution and dispensing system of the present invention: (a) employs an appliance to facilitate dispensing or use of one or more supplies selected by the user; (b) tracks the supply usage; (c) automatically orders additional supplies as necessary; (d) enables the users to monitor appliance supply consumption; (e) enables the user to select the appliance supplies from a large number of available supplies and to sample a wide variety of supplies; (f) enables the user to change the supplies dispensed; (g) facilitates direct delivery of supply or supply containers to the user; (h) orders repairs as necessary; (i) notifies users of new supplies available through the system; (j) reduces the need to store conventional supply containers; (k) reduces supply waste; (l) reduces waste of containers and container materials by providing the same amount of supplies in smaller and fewer containers; and (m) reduces the need for homeowners, consumers, customers and other users of the system (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cusersxe2x80x9d) to purchase for their homes containers of numerous different types of supplies such as detergents, dishwashing liquids and beverages.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an appliance supply distribution and dispensing system.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide an appliance supply distribution and dispensing system which dispenses or uses one or more supplies in an appliance.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an appliance supply distribution and dispensing system which automatically reorders supplies.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide an appliance supply distribution and dispensing system which enables users to determine supply use, order additional supplies and to change supplies used by appliances.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.